The Youngest Princess
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: Im BACK! Very strange ja ness. New people, strange place.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

The Youngest Princess 

"Your Highness: Princess Aelita!"

Two pairs of eyes, one black-green, the other blue-black, snapped open. The black-green ones shifted to the man in the doorway. "What?"

The sentry, trying to hide a sneer, bowed low. "The Queen wishes your presence." He held the position until he had backed out of the room. The two pink haired young women looked at each other, then the one with longer hair and blue-black eyes spoke, smiling wryly.

"What did you do now, little sister?"

The girl with cropped hair and green-black eyes glared half-heartedly. "Nothing that I can think of." Her sister stood, shaking her head.

"As it always is," she answered, then walked out of the room.

The youngest Princess sighed, and uncurled her legs from the meditating position they had been in. What was going on _now_? Aelita hated being called to her mother. The council was always talking, whispering…calling her the 'Drifter'. (_And so what if I enjoy walking)? _Aelita often asked herself. (_It's not a crime…) _She never realized how eerie she looked during these walks, often dressed in her white relax-gown, almost gliding through the halls of the main Mountain Region Fortress, sometimes singing softly on the old language, a sad look on her face. (_They think I'm a witch.)_

Walking through the turning, maze-like hallways, Aelita passed a group of younglings around her own age, watching her. She smiled at them, and they turned away, giggling and whispering. The Princess bowed her head and kept walking. Quite suddenly a purple-black blur landed on one side of her, bellowing, "_Aaaayyyyeeee!" _Aelita burst out laughing, staring at the disgruntled girl at her feet, the other younglings 'forgotten'.

"And what was that about, Lika?" She asked as the girl stood. Relika, or Lika to others, made a face at her friend.

"Funny, Lit," the _wiccara _answered sarcastically. "I think I'm going to give up trying to spook _you_. Where's that lover of Silica's? I like making him jump." Aelita just shook her head, and resumed walking. Relika followed her. Dressed in her people's tradition purple tunic and leggings, Relika was the only true witch left in Lyoko. Aelita and Relika had been friends for as long as they could remember, and the only ones to not care the difference in their race. Besides, it was minimal. Taller, stranger, and more magically powerful when in battle, the witches had mostly been whipped out during the war between the races of Lyoko a century ago. Relika was the only one left. Although the witches and Aelita's people, the 'keepers of Lyoko' were at peace, only two people accepted Relika: Aelita, and her mother, the Queen of all Lyoko. Silica, Aelita's grumpy but usually good-natured older sister, had a slight fear of Relika.

"Where are you off to?" Relika asked a few moments later.

Aelita gestured to the silver/pink portal in front of them, and Relika groaned. "Not again…what'd you do now?"

The Princess shrugged. "Goddess knows…oh well…" She nodded to Relika, who nodded back and walked off. Head held high, determined to ignore any mutterings of any kind, Aelita walked into the antechamber of the Queen.

101010101010101010

"The Queen hath summoned me, I must obey. _Ithlan loth luvey._"

"Stand up child, you know I hate that oath."

Aelita remained in the knelling position, but grinned impishly up at her mother. "Yes, I do know. You don't know what it means." Ralina, Queen of Lyoko, glared half-heartedly at her youngest daughter, then smiled.

"Alas, you're correct, Aelita." The queen made a hand gesture behind Aelita's shoulder, and the ten staring elder-members left, muttering. Ralina rolled her amber-black eyes, and the Princess fought down a giggle. The queen disliked the council just as much as her daughter did, though it was tradition to have them in the antechamber.

"Now, child, do you know why I have asked you to be here?" Aelita shook her head. "A…human has been found, seemingly unconscious, in the Ice Region, and has been brought here-"

"A _human_!" Aelita gasped, her mind reeling. A human had never been to the likes of Lyoko…not ever. "How?"

"That's what we're trying find out," the Queen answered. "And I know someone who is kind and quiet enough to talk to the poor thing and not scare it to deletion in the process."

"It's not a thing, Mother," Aelita argued, frowning. "They have souls, and minds and hearts, just like we do. There are differences, yes, but they are people too. Is it a male or a female?"

"Male. With that view, Aelita, you're…what's the human term… 'hired'."

Aelita stood, grinning with out quite knowing why. "Thank you, Mother. You won't regret this!" With that, she raced out of the chamber, her mind buzzing. Her mother watched her go, not quite sure what would come of this.

? !1234456778890

Where the hell was he?

Jeremie looked around him, stunned and confused. It looked almost like a prison cell, but there was something wrong about the air, and the dimensions of the space. He blinked, and tried to remember what had happened. There was that factory, the one where he found the used up computer…a white light and a hot/cold feeling, then…this. Jeremie clutched his head, trying to remember more, but it was all dark.

"I don't care if he's a human!"

A voice, strong and angry, rang through the enclosed area, and the young man's head shot up.

"But, your Highness, it may be armed-"

"Don't 'your Highness' me, General! I have orders from my mother to speak with this human, which is not an it, by the way! Now, let me through!"

The next second, a boom rattled Jeremie's teeth, and a light opened at one end of the room, and a girl entered.

Jeremie gasped.

She was tall (or so it seemed then) and slender, with short pink hair, pale skin, and proud green-black eyes. Dressed in a strangely beautiful white dress and silver circlet, it was obvious that this girl was the speaker who had ordered the guard out of her way. She sighed, then smiled warmly at Jeremie, who felt his heart flip-flop.

"Forgive me for your condition, my friend," she told him softly. Jeremie felt as if her voice was heaven's music itself at that moment, and he simply stared. "We have never had a human here before."

Jeremie finally found his voice. "Wh-where is here?"

The girl smiled. "Welcome to Lyoko. My name is Aelita, and don't bother to start calling me 'your Highness' or any of that nonsense." She wrinkled her nose. "Titles confuse me. But enough about me. What is your name?"

"Jeremie, miss."

Aelita smiled and knelt next to him. "None of that title madness, you hear, Jeremie? Aelita. Or Lit, as my friend Relika calls me."

"Aelita," Jeremie said softly. He couldn't bare to think of calling her by a actual nickname.

"Jeremie, welcome to Lyoko."

1010101010101010101010

Aelita let out a sigh of relief. She had done it. Talked to him without reverting back to her true personality yet without being cold as the others. Talked to him without acting as if she noticed how strangely beautiful his eyes were, that pure, bright blue. Those eyes were still staring at her with the same unmasked awe that she had seen before, and she knew her eyes were glowing. Ignoring this, she stood, and extended a hand to the young man, Jeremie.

"Come, Jeremie, I'll help you up, if you wish."

Jeremie mumbled something about being alright, but Aelita shook her head., smiling slightly. "I'm not some vain, lily footed Princess of Earth, Master Jeremie." The boy blushed, something only humans did truly, and took her hand.

A shock went though Aelita, and she gasped, flinging herself against the far wall. Jeremie tripped, caught himself, then ran over to her.

"Aelita? Princess? Are you alright?"

Aelita forgot all about her masquerade, looking Jeremie full in the face. "You- I-" She looked at her hands, trembling. Then slowly, she traced one finger over her palm.

She felt it. A soft tickling over her skin. Aelita began to tremble worse than ever.

"Aelita?"

"Jeremie, _what did you do_?"

The horror in her voice made Jeremie's neck hair stand on end. "N-nothing…what, are you hurt something-"

"That's what's wrong!" In her angst, Aelita put both of her hands in front of his eyes. "I felt it! I felt your hand, and now I feel everything!" She buried her face in her hands, shaking. Jeremie took her wrists, and pulled her hands down so he could look at her face.

"Your people have no sense of touch?"

Aelita shook her head wildly, her eyes still wide. "No. We have very limited to no smell or taste, we need to breathe very little, we cannot cry, sleep, or forget. But now…" She sniffed, and her eyes grew wider still. "I…I…the others…they'll whisper and hate and…"

Jeremie, forgetting himself in order to help the distressed Princess, took both of her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Hush, milady, hush," he whispered. "Don't worry. It's not like it's a bad thing, and it's not like I'd go telling everyone. They may not accept you, but I do."

Aelita's heart lifted, and she looked at him, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Jeremie. It seems that already we are to be friends."

Jeremie blushed and bowed. "At your service, your Majesty."

Awww….cute. Only the first chappy, so what do ya think, werid, huh? Please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to chapter two.

One week later-

"So, what is it like?"

"He, Silica. The human is a male. His name's Jeremie, and he's very sweet."

"Awww, how cute. Maybe you'll find a _boiden_ after all."

Aelita gave her sister a very dry look. "Ha, ha, ha. I think I'll delete myself laughing. It's your move, by the way, sister." Silica grinned evilly and didn't answer, concentrating on the game. Aelita rolled her eyes at Relika who sat on her right. The witch grinned.

"She's right, Lit. You're next in line to 'fall in love'." She shook her head. "Love. _Kilatray._"

Aelita frowned at her friend. "It is not. According to Jere- I mean, according to the books, love is a sacred thing on earth." Silica, ignoring her usual fear, and Relika smirked at each other, then the older Princess smiled slyly at her sister.

"You were going to say '_Jeremie'_."

Aelita's eyes glowed (the Lyoko equivalent of a blush), and she glared at the two older girls. Why did they always team up to tease her? "Was not."

"You three sound like my sisters."

Aelita's face lit, and she spun around. "Jeremie! How did you find me?"

Jeremie grinned at her. "Simple, Princess. I asked." He smiled nervously at the other two, and seeing his discomfort, and Aelita jumped up and half-dragged Jeremie, trying to ignore the warmth of the skin under her fingers.

"Jeremie, this is my sister Silica and my friend Relika. They're evil."

Silica made a face at her sister. "_Cyrais_, Aelita. We were just jesting."

"_Cyrais_?" Jeremie echoed, looking at Aelita.

"It means 'shut up'," answered both sisters at once. They grinned at each other, then Aelita continued. "It's the ancient language of Lyoko. We all had to learn it as underlings."

"As what?" Jeremie asked, then blushed. "I'm sorry I sound stupid. I-"

"-Have nothing to worry about," Aelita overrode him, smiling kindly.

"Yeah, ignore Lit when she starts going on rants in it," Relika advised loudly. "She's showing off." Aelita glared at her as Silica laughed.

"If you two studied at all, you'd know it better!" she snapped. Jeremie raised his eyebrows, and Aelita's eyes glowed again as she grinned sheepishly.

"And I was beginning to think this place was fully of silent statues…"the human muttered under his breath, and the three woman exchanged looks, sobering. Jeremie blushed, wincing. "S-sorry…I don't mean to be rude."

Aelita shook her head. "You weren't." She hadn't noticed that the other two had quietly slipped out of the room. "Silica is next queen, they never see that fact that she is someone different when not in ceremony…Relika is basically ignored, because she's a witch…" She trailed off.

"And you, Aelita?" Jeremie's eyes were sorrowful and strangely understanding.

"I am simply the youngest Princess, Jeremie," she half-whispered. "I am the living statue when I am to seem dead. An _outcast_." She spit the last word out, frowning.

"Why? You're kind and caring and beautiful," Jeremie said, then blushed furiously. Aelita's eyes glowed slightly, and she smiled sadly.

"Silica is bold and has the proper fear of true magic. I am quiet, and am the strongest yet in power." She sounded ashamed. "And now, I am even more different." She sighed, then smiled at Jeremie. "Well, no matter. Come here, I'll teach you how to play _tinra_." She led him over to the game set and sat down.

Jeremie sat down in front of the small floating blue board and hesitantly picked up one of the little figurines on his side. "It looks sort of like chess."

"Chess?"

"A board game back…back home." Jeremie's face fell slightly and Aelita felt a strange tug at her heart.

"You miss it?"

"Home or chess?"

Aelita laughed slightly, and Jeremie ducked his head, blushing again. "Don't worry, Jeremie," the Princess told him. "You heard how Relika and Silica are- don't be afraid to speak your mind. I won't yell or anything. Now…the elders…" she trailed off, frowning.

"They're more conservative, right, Princess?"

Aelita raised her eyebrows. "Aelita, remember?"

Jeremie grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just…I just can't help it. It's almost like a nickname…"

The pink eyebrows rose higher. "And do you have a nickname?"

"Well, some people call me 'Einstein', but that's just a joke. Mostly, its just Jeremie."

Aelita nodded and dropped the subject. She soon discovered that Jeremie was a very quick learner. In only two beginning games, Jeremie had every single player down, and how to move it, as well as how to win.

"_Tinra_," Jeremie announced suddenly, in the middle of their fifth game. Aelita gaped at him.

"How-what-"

An wicked grin spread across Jeremie's young face. "And I thought you could never be speechless, Princess," he teased, and Aelita's eyes glowed again.

"Like I said, I'm much different form my sister," she mumbled. Jeremie immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," he half-whispered. "I think I know sort of where you're coming from with the 'outcast' thing." Aelita looked at him in surprise. This gentle boy was an outsider?

"How?"

Jeremie shrugged. "I'm smart. They don't like it when I get better grades than they do, and the fact that I hate sports doesn't help either."

Aelita raised one eyebrow. "They?"

"My school mates."

"Then you and I are alike in more ways than I had realized. But, let me ask you, how have the elders been toward you?"

Jeremie shrugged. "Most of them ignore me. There's one or two that will nod at me or something, but a lot of them just…"

"They're afraid of you," Aelita told him, smiling sadly. "They ignore what they fear, so Silica and mother say."

"Me?"

"You're new and different, as well as kind to me. That enough sends their minds spinning." The dry tone Aelita's voice took pulled at Jeremie's heart. Here was a girl that would have been just like him, if she had been human. Someone who's own mind was spinning, from the way she acted every time their skin contacted. It was the first time since they're meeting that they had been able to truly have a conversation, and Jeremie didn't know what to think of his new surroundings. Finding no way to return home, and no way to be accepted by anyone else, the young genius realized that maybe this wasn't just a freak adventure of a life-time.

A bell sounded from deep with the depth of the fortress, and the human jumped. Aelita stood, her eyes wide.

"The summons…" she whispered. "Jeremie, I'll shall see you later," she told him, and half-glided out the room, leaving a very confused Jeremie in her wake.

Kind of a weird chapter….sorry 'bout that one. Maybe too much talking….well, the next chappy will come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to chapter three.

"I don't like it."

Frustration bubbled inside Aelita's stomach and she glared at her mother in silent rebellion. The queen frowned, but, for once in her life, Aelita didn't look away.

"You have put too much trust into that boy, Aelita. He could be dangerous."

"Dangerous, Mother?" Aelita echoed, her voice wry. Whispers of the elders behind the two grew, but the Princess ignored them. "Jeremie is a stranger, yes, but he is still young and a person. He is a human, true, but that does not been he should be without friends."

"Friends, Aelita," The Queen said suddenly as she dismissed the elders. "Friends only. I don't understand your contention with that human."

"Mother, there is something strange about Jeremie I must discover," Aelita said suddenly, frowning. "Something…"

The Queen's face went blank then gained a very strange expression as she looked at her daughter. "You can feel, can't you? Yes, Aelita, don't look at me like that. I see you: ever since he came here, every time someone touches you, you flinch. Except for that boy. Why, Aelita? Why do you not mind this Jeremie touching you? It is indecent- unless, of course, you are more like Silica than I thought."

Aelita's eyes glowed slightly, but she scowled, her shock forgotten "You as well?" She stood, suddenly furious. "Why is everyone so desperate to believe that Jeremie is to be my _boiden_?" To her surprise, the Queen closed her eyes in a sign of disdain.

"There...there is a prophecy, Aelita," she began softly. "In the first chronicles of Lyoko." She closed her mouth suddenly, and hung her head.

She would say no more.

Aelita's eyes went wide, and her vision went black.

10101010101010101010

"Aelita? Aelita, what happened?"

Pale fists hit the wall as Aelita spun, her back now to a very concerned Jeremie. "Secrets! That's what's wrong! Secrets and whispers!"

Jeremie placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Princess, you're talking in riddles."

For a moment, confusion displaced her fury, and Aelita looked around at the blond young man watching her. "Talking in riddles?"

Jeremie shrugged. "I can't understand what you mean with all of the 'secret' talk. I was talking about why they half-carried you in here. I thought you said your people can not faint."

"I didn't faint. I de-loaded."

"You _what_!"

Aelita gave him a look reminiscent of Relika being sarcastic. "De-loaded, Jeremie. My vision dies, and mind and body shut down."

Jeremie tried to digest that, then gave up. "You never said why you're so angry."

"Jeremie, she knows. _Mu Mortra_. My mother. She knows about the day we met –or at least what happened. She knows I can feel." The boy's mouth fell open.

"Taste and smell?" asked Jeremie, his voice suddenly rising to squeak of surprise.

Aelita shrugged and sat down on the resting chair to her right. "I can not know. She didn't mention them, though that means very little." Jeremie nodded.

"Like all mothers," he remarked dryly, then sat next her, and took her hand. "Don't worry, Aelita." Aelita looked at him, blinked, and stood suddenly, pulling back.

"She doesn't trust you, Jeremie. I don't know why, but it's as if it as something to do with a prophecy." She scowled. "A prophecy to do with me. One I never knew."

Silence followed this, and Aelita turned to look at the human boy behind her. He was staring up at her, blue eyes, as well as the 'glasses' covering them, were shining in the natural light of the resting room. A very strange expression was on his face. For a moment, Princess and human stared at each other, Aelita's heart pounding, Jeremie's mind strangely blank, his breathing shallow. Then Aelita understood, and she sank to her knees, her face in her hands.

"Goddess and Glory," she whispered. "They were right. What am I going to do?" Then, as Jeremie watched, astounded, as a pink light surrounded her, and she vanished.

10101010101010101

Where was she?

Jeremie ran about the empty halls of the fortress, his mind spinning. What had made her disappear- how did she disappear! Why had her eyes been so bright and strange when she was staring at him? He tried to recall her behavior in the past few weeks, but it only confused him.

FLASHBACK- (six days ago)

Aelita sat with her back to him, her legs crossed in tailor style. A soft pink glow surrounded her.

"Aelita?"

She didn't answer. Jeremie slowly walked around, and saw that her eyes were closed, and her hands rested in her lap. She was meditating. Jeremie smiled slightly, and sat on a nearby stool to watch. She was extremely beautiful when she was calm. _Well_, the boy told himself, blushing. _She's always beautiful. _A little voice in the back of his brain said, slyly, _you've got it bad, Einstein. And you don't even know it. _Jeremie had snorted and shook his head, ignoring the comment. It was just a simple fact, Aelita's beauty. There was no way he could've fallen for her in such a small amount of time.

Quite suddenly, two books lifted free of the shelves around the room, and began floating, glowing the same pink as Aelita. The rest of the books, a small box, and a bottle followed, and began to spin lazily in circle about the Princess's head.

"Uh-oh," Jeremie muttered. He stood, and shook Aelita's shoulder gently. "Princess? You- WHOA!" Suddenly Jeremie felt his feet leave the ground, and he began to hover over Aelita's head. He fought and wriggled, but it did nothing. For many frustrating minuets he called Aelita's name, but the Princess was too deep in meditation to hear. Suddenly a burst of laughter came from the doorway, and Relika entered.

"Need help, human?" She asked calmly, grinning up at the boy. Jeremie simply glared at her, and Relika winked. "Don't worry," she told him. "This is easy enough to fix." She knelt in front of the meditating Princess, and placed a finger to the hanging jewel at the center of her forehead circlet. "_NIRTA!" _she bellowed, and immediately Aelita's eyes snapped open. She glared at the witch in front of her.

"What, Lika?"

"Look up, and you'll see what."

Aelita looked up, and she gasped, then moved out from under the still floating Jeremie. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jeremie!" She cried, and immediately the pink light faded as the human, and the other odds and ends, drifted slowly to the floor. "It's the third time that's happened, and I don't know how it does it." The next second, Aelita took his hands in hers and looked at him earnestly. "Are you quite alright, Jeremie?" Jeremie simply nodded, strangely aware of how warm her hands were compared to the skin of the others in Lyoko. He felt a blush creep up his face, and he saw Aelita's eyes begun to glow slightly.

"Okay, you two, enough with the staring contest."

Both Princess and human jumped and glared at Relika, who grinned evilly, winked again, then walked out the door. Jeremie sat down in the chair, still breathing heavily.

"I am sorry," Aelita said softly, and the sad look on her face seemed to tear horribly at his heart.

"It's okay."

Aelita smiled. "Thank you."

END FLASHBACK

A smile grew on the young man's face when he remembered that incident, and Aelita's reaction. Then his smile faded, and he began to search for Aelita anew. Turning a corner, he found himself at a dead end. A single door-portal stood to his right, and Jeremie, beginning to become quite worried, entered.

He gasped.

The room was like a paradise. Vines and plants grew up through the cracks in the checkerboard floor and walls, and two pillars of white stone stood, topped with firelights. A single window opened up onto an outside world that Jeremie had only seen once. Almost used to the strange dimensions of the world –which to Jeremie's teenage mind made him think of a video game- the bizarre idea of the virtual reality hit him again. He blinked, then sat down hard on a small stone bench behind him.

"_Ithlan loth luve, con lotra tonya sor/Enya col yala, soya ta nor/…"_

Jeremie's head snapped up. A voice, soft and sad, drifted toward him, the words strange and flowing. The tune was eerie, and it made the hair on the back of Jeremie's neck stand up. Suddenly, he thought he saw something white flit through the vines and such around him. He stood, and followed the sounds of the song.

"_Ithlan my boiden, teen ya lo sari/ Inra con sala, tos luve…" _

Then he saw her, standing with her back to him and staring out at the window. The song was now just a soft hum that seemed to muddle Jeremie's senses, and he almost tripped over his own feet.

Aelita whipped around, one hand to her heart, then saw who it was, and smiled slightly.

"Jeremie…how did you find me?"

The young man shrugged. "I wandered a little while. What were you singing?" Aelita's eyes glowed slightly, and she stared at her feet.

"Just a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was upset. It's very old."

For some strange reason, Jeremie felt an urge to hug her. He settled for tilting her face up to his, blushing slightly as he did so. "Is there something wrong, Princess?" The girl simply shook her head.

"I was just thinking. I like in here," she added, gesturing to the room around them. "It's been my-" she smiled wryly "-'haven' since I was a underling." She paused, then touched his hand. "Forgive me for running off. I was a little over-whelmed." Jeremie smiled.

"Don't worry, Princess. I just wish _I_ knew how to do that." Aelita laughed, and the mood lightened. They stood at the window discussing everything from languages to school. Finally, the summons gong boomed, and Aelita sighed.

"Will you stay here, Jeremie?"

Jeremie shrugged and looked around him. "As long as I don't get in trouble, yes. It's very…different in here than the rest of the place." Aelita nodded.

"I'll see you later then, Jeremie," she half-whispered, then, on impulse, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Eyes glowing, she slipped past Jeremie and left.

Jeremie stood there for some time, one hand to his cheek, a brilliant smile on his face.

Aren't they cute? Lol. Well, that's the third chappy for you. The next one shall come soon. If you want a translation to the lullaby, ask in a review, and I'll e-mail it to you. Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to chapter four.

Aelita stared out at her world. The only world that she had ever known. Lyoko.

"Princess?"

Aelita shivered as Jeremie's soft voice emitted from behind her. _A strange feeling_, she thought as she turned to look at him. _Why am I trembling? I'm not cold. _Despite her thoughts, she smiled brightly as Jeremie came to stand next her on the balcony.

"Good morning, Jeremie."

Jeremie raised a blond eyebrow. "Morning?"

Aelita smiled. "I've been studying Earth. The beginning of your day is called morning, correct?" Jeremie nodded, looking bemused. He had just learned that Aelita's people had known about Earth for a very long time, and it was a point of study. It made it seem as if Earth was Mars or something; a mysterious planet to see from afar, but not touch.

Aelita saw his expression, and her smile grew impish. "Confused?"

Jeremie blushed under her gaze. "It's just…strange, Princess. We had no idea that a world like this existed. Yet you knew Earth was there. How?"

The pink-haired girl sighed. "I do not know. It's been common knowledge since far before my creation day. Always there. Always mysterious." She sighed again, staring out at the landscape, then looked back at the human boy beside her. "Jeremie, I have a question for you. What is a – correct me if I say this wrong— kiss?"

Jeremie went purple. "I- I thought you knew," he muttered to his feet. "You…kissed my cheek earlier."

A smile played over her face, even though her eyes were glowing brightly. "That was a kiss?"

"A very…small one, yeah."

"Why small? Did I do something wrong?"

Jeremie now felt as if his face just might burn off. "No, no, of course not. There isn't really a wrong kiss. Like I'd know much about kissing…" He shut up before his face actually blew up. Aelita raised her eyebrows.

"What does a kiss signify? In human terms, I mean."

"It's usually done out of affection for the other person," Jeremie answered, his face now deep purple. "It really all depends…friends and family sometimes kiss, but it's more tradition than actual emotion."

"Then why is it out of affection?"

"Because couples kiss too," Jeremie told her before he could stop himself.

Aelita giggled. "Your face is quite an attractive color right now, Jeremie," she told him, grinning evilly. She touched his cheek, and frowned as she felt Jeremie shiver. "Is there something wrong?"

Jeremie stared down at her, seeing the worry in her strange green eyes. It felt as if a warm, pleasant, shock of lightning had just fizzled all the way down his spine. The next second, all reason died in his mind, and he leaned forward, kissing her mouth gently. His eyes closed, and his hands gently gripped Aelita's upper arms, holding the stunned Princess close.

The strangest, most wonderful feeling in the world enveloped Aelita's head, stopping all coherent thought and increasing her senses. Jeremie was kissing her. This had to be what a kiss was. Out of affection for her-

Her eyes flew open, and she pulled away hastily, one hand flying to her lips. For a moment she stared up at him, then she disappeared.

10101001010101

Fury. Totally fury radiated from the Youngest Princess as she stood in front of them. Some of the record-keepers looked at each other nervously, knowing what happened the last the Youngest Princess became angry.

The eldest of the keepers bobbed a curtsy, and Aelita looked at her. "Thank you. Would you please lead me to the prophecy hall?"

The keepers looked at each other again, surprised. The power-full human-lover, interested in prophecies?

"Follow me, milady," said the eldest keeper again. Aelita nodded, and followed her through the maze of halo walls toward the small portal-door in the back of the hall. Entering the door, more rows seemed to tower above their heads. The keeper looked at the Youngest Princess, and bowed her head.

"Shall you need anymore assistance, your Highness?"

Aelita forced a small smile. "No, thank you. I will be on my own." The keeper nodded, and walked off.

The Princess wandered through the rows, looking franticly for something. She didn't know of the watchers following her. There were always watchers in the Prophecy room.

Aelita stopped suddenly, her eyes on one halo-board.

"_Ithlan loth Luve_," she whispered in triumph. "Here it is."

The watchers scurried off, thinking the Youngest Princess was just studying again. She was always studying, the strangling that she was.

Aelita read swiftly, her brow furrowing more and more with each sentence.

**Lyoko- time/year 10321. **

**The Youngest Princess of Lyoko is to be the last fully Lyokoian Queen. Love, a simple emotion, will find her in the form of a stranger with eyes like the Dry World sky. They will join in the eternity time/year five after the stranger's arrival. The course of her senses will be altered. She will feel, smell and taste. She will be the most powerful. She will become. **

**End Transmission **

"A stranger with eyes like the Dry World Sky." The sky was a bright, crystalline blue. Always.

Like Jeremie's eyes.

The breath came short from her lungs, her vision died and for the first time in her life, Aelita fainted.

Please, please review. This was a fun little thing to write, but I need help. If you have any ideas, please stick them here on a review or e-mail me. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review! (looks at everyone with big, sad, puppy eyes)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to chapter five. The mushy chappy everyone's been waiting for. (drum roll, please)

_Dark shadows on the outskirts of his vision followed him everywhere. _

_Lost, so lost…_

_Human eyes watched him, while inhuman hands chilled his skin. Then the hands turned warm. Jeremie turned to see a smiling Aelita behind him, her shining aura killing the shadows. She didn't say anything, just took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Jeremie felt as if every single bone in his body was melting with joy. Then suddenly, horribly, it stopped. The air became empty, and Aelita vanished. It was cold, and Jeremie was lost. Lost, and angry. _

"_Aelita!" _

_His voice was muffled and low. There was no echo. Jeremie called again, wishing to feel that warmth again. That joy only Aelita could cause. But there was nothing. _

_It was a prison. A prison in his mind. Nothing could stop the hands from gripping him, the eyes from watching…_

Jeremie's eyes opened, and stared into black, green-pupiled eyes. Hands gripped his wrists, and the boy panicked.

"LET ME GO!"

The hands left him, but the feeling still lingered. Jeremie fought.

"Jeremie! It's me!"

The single voice broke the fear, and Jeremie stopped fighting, and fell off the resting chair with a thud. He looked up, and saw Aelita's anxious, inhumanly exquisite face only inches from his own. His dream, and the kiss that had happened, floated up instantly to his mind, and he spoke without thinking.

"You're so beautiful when you're worried, Princess."

His face flushed immediately, and, jumping to his feet, he started stammering apologizes. Aelita listened in silence, head cocked slightly to one side, smiling slightly. When Jeremie stopped for breath and to adjust his glasses, the Princess's smile grew wider.

"And you're extremely handsome when you're embarrassed," she whispered, her eyes glowing. "Don't worry, Jeremie. I finally understand not to fight what's going on." For a moment, a flicker of anger, and –was Jeremie just imaging it?- weariness flashed through those strange eyes.

"Wh- what do you mean, Princess? What are you fighting?"

Aelita smiled again and leaned closer, her heart pounding. "The urge to do this."

She kissed him.

His lips were soft, which Aelita hadn't expected. But they were, soft and warm. Then Jeremie began to respond, caressing her lips with his own, so gently that Aelita thought her legs might just give out. She hesitantly put her hands on the back of his neck, only to have Jeremie wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. She could feel his whole body trembling, and found that she, too, was shivering. Why, she didn't know, or care. Heat was spreading slowly from her stomach to every point that their bodies touched, fussing with her mind and senses.

Jeremie slowly pulled away, only to bury his face against her shoulder. Aelita shivered again, tightening her hold around him.

"I missed you," the boy whispered. Aelita felt his breath tickle the back of her neck, and trembled slightly. Jeremie sighed, then went on, still in a whisper. "When you disappeared, all I could think of was you. I wondered if you were mad at me or something. Then they brought you in here, out cold. Not de-loaded, but truly unconscious. You fainted, didn't you, Princess?" He pulled back and cupped her cheek with one hand, his eyes warm but worried. "What happened?"

Aelita looked down, the anger and surprise she had felt in the prophecy room coming back full force. "Has anyone ever kept a very large secret from you? A secret that was all about _you_?"

Jeremie tilted her face up. "Are you part of a prophecy?"

Aelita scowled and put her back to him. "I am the prophecy, Jeremie. According to the record, I will be the last fully Lyokoian queen, and I'll be the most powerful." She turned to face him again. "It also said I was to fall in love, and join with, a stranger with blue eyes." Jeremie's face flushed, but he took her hands in his and pulled her near to him. Aelita sighed. "I'm not human, Jeremie. But I'm no longer like my people."

"And do you really think that'll make me love you less?" Jeremie asked, raising an eyebrow. Aelita's eyes glowed slightly. The human boy smiled, and gently kissed the top of her left hand, then the other. He then held them both, staring in her eyes. "You're beautiful, Princess. Kind, beautiful and amazing. There could be a million prophecies about you, but they'll never change who you are."

The truth of these words hit Aelita so hard, she gasped. Launching herself forward, she hugged him tightly, her face pressed to his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. Jeremie's only response was to tight his arms around her waist. Aelita sighed happily, her mind joyfully blank and free of worry. So this was love. Unbelievable joy fused with both warm desire and sweet caring for the boy in her arms.

"I knew it."

Jeremie and Aelita jumped apart, and looked at the doorway. Relika leaned against the edge, smirking.

"I knew it," she repeated. "See, Lit? I was right. You would find a _boiden." _

Aelita grinned at Relika, then looked up at Jeremie, smiling warmly. "Correction: My love found me." Jeremie's own smile widened and he rested his forehead against hers.

Relika raised an eyebrow and rolled her violet eyes. "You two are going to be insufferably romantic, aren't you?" she asked in the original language of Lyoko.

Aelita grinned again. "Maybe," she answered in the same language. "Now the whole fortress has to get used to it." Her grin turned impish.

Relika shook her head, smiling wryly. "Does your mother know?"

Aelita shrugged. "She'll have to get used to it. It's not like she's ever told me everything either." Relika's eyebrows went up.

"You turning rebel?"

Jeremie looked from Princess to Witch, a dry look on his face. "Do I want to know what you're talking about?"

Relika's evil grin mirrored her friend's. "Depends, human," she told him, reverting back into the 'Common' language. "Do you really want to know what two females are talking about, no matter who they are or in what language they're talking in?" Jeremie mock-shuddered, then grinned down at Aelita. Relika rolled her eyes again.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. Or is that not a good idea?"

"Lika!" Aelita squeaked, and Jeremie went purple. The Witch grinned, winked at the pair of them, and vanished. Aelita pressed her face against Jeremie's chest.

"If she makes any more dirty comments, she's in big trouble," she muttered. She felt Jeremie chuckle, the vibration going through her own body as well as his.

"Don't worry, Princess," he told her softly, stroking her hair. "Something tells me Relika has her own set of dirty jokes to tell."

Aelita laughed and moved closer, resting her cheek over his heart. Jeremie didn't answer, content to simply caress the soft hair under his fingertips. He could hear Aelita's breathing slow down slightly, and looked at her face.

"Princess?"

She had fallen asleep.

Jeremie smiled, gently picked the girl up, and set her on the resting seat he himself had occupied only a half-hour earlier. A half-hour earlier, he had been so scared of loving her. Now, he knew. She loved him. It was perfect, at least in his eyes. Perfect. Just like Aelita. He looked at her, saw the beauty of her resting face.

'_Sleep is impossible in my world', _Aelita had once told Jeremie. '_So is love. And the senses.' _

_Not anymore_. Jeremie sat down at her side, and watched his Princess sleep.

In'it cute? Don't worry, it isn't over yet….sorry if it's a bit short. I didn't want to go too far with it. Please review, and THANK YOU for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to chapter six. This chapter contains a lemon.

(Two weeks later) Moon Age- time/year 100392- Mountain Fortress

Journal of Her Highness, Silica.

I am who I am.

Thus states that I am a Princess. Royalty. To be queen.

Unless she gets there first.

She? She is my little sister. Little in stature, anyway. Large in power, and in heart, I'll give her that.

Human lover.

When did Aelita let her heart go over her head? To love a human…she is a traitor to the kingdom. My sister is a traitor. I should hate her. My mother certainly does. But I cannot. I have watched my sister being put down by so many, and she just walks by. I cannot do that. Is it bravery? Or just the fact that she knows they're fickle. Beneath her.

But then there is that human.

He seems kind enough. It's not his personality that bothers me. For a human, he is also extremely smart. He actually can understand more than half of the technical conversations that go on during the talks he and my sister have. No. It's just the way she fell for him. He is a tall, skinny, blue-eyed, bespectacled, blond adolescent human male. She loved him since they met, I could tell. Not like I minded then. I thought it was sweet. My sister finally fell in love. Love doesn't happen much in Lyoko.

It's the way she acts. He touches her, and suddenly it's like she loses all sense of pride. He's always touching her in some way—not perverted ways, of course. Just brushing a hair from her face, or kissing her hand. It's like he can't stop. I don't get it. Jenden knows never to make it known, in public, that he is my _boiden_. Perhaps it's a human thing. I still do not like it.

There was the time I walked in on them kissing. The human, arms-around-each-other, lips-to -lips sort of kissing. I swear to the Goddess, I thought the world had turned upside down. No one, NO ONE, kisses that way. Not here. Not in Lyoko. It is indecent. What's next? I do not dare to think.

My sister has become a traitor.

My mother has become the snipping, rude queen she has always feared becoming.

I have defied and been lost to the council. My deletion day is not set.

What have I become?

I will never know.

Normal POV-

"Traitor."

"Human-lover."

"_Crinyas, birrakum le distde! Enra yi wircis!" _

The two whispering younglings faced front, giving one last smirk at the girl behind them. Aelita simply stared at her fingers, blocking their words out.

Something hard hit the back of her head, and she whirled to glare at the grinning fool that was responsible.

"Aelita! _Tiru!" _

Someone mocked the voice of the teacher. "Yes, Princess, turn around. Keep your human-loving eyes off of me."

"_CRINYAS!" _

For a moment, the study-unit was silent. No one saw that Aelita was shaking badly, her eyes glowing brightly. No one saw the sparking-pink tint her skin had begun to take.

The fool from before threw another writing mark and a gasp of surprise rippled suddenly though the younglings present.

The mark had stopped two feet away from Aelita's head, and shattered into pieces.

The teacher gaped at the Youngest Princess, who was still staring sadly at her hands. She hadn't even noticed.

The summon gong rang, and the unit was dismissed, muttering about what had just happened. Was it true? Was Aelita really that strong in her power? There were rumors of her growing strength, but it had never been demonstrated. And she hadn't even hummed a power spell! Few could do such a thing as she did, without singing.

Back in the room, Aelita was, as always, the last to leave. She avoided the teacher's wide eyes, and left quickly, her head bowed. She had no intention of going to summons. Some stared as she glided past, seeing the shimmering reside of a power use still around her. What had the Youngest Princess done now?

"Princess?"

Aelita's head shot up, and her face broke into a smile. "Oh, Jeremie," she whispered, and ran to the boy standing in front of her. Seeing her distress, Jeremie held her tightly, waiting for her to explain what was wrong. Aelita buried her face against his chest, shaking as bad as she had been in class. "I am hated," she finally whispered, and Jeremie took her face in his hands, making her look at him.

"You are loved as well, my Princess."

"Isn't that so beautiful," said a sneering voice behind them. "A traitor and her _intric_. How sweet—"

The fool suddenly found himself plastered against the wall, a pair of furious, lightning-filled, black-green eyes staring unblinkingly into his. Pink and blue lightning shimmered around the hands pining his shoulders to the wall, as well as over the rest of the skin he saw.

"If you ever, _ever_, call him that again, I swear to the Goddess, _ir dirtrk o yi. _You have my promise."

The fool's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Aelita raised one pale hand, lightning dancing around her fingers. "Don't underestimate me. I am royalty. A noble. To protect the ones I love is a law of the nobility. What are you?" She released him.

The youngling ran down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him, running into others, until he disappeared from view.

"Aelita!"

_Are my enemies all growing together? _Aelita wondered as she heard her mother's warped voice call her name.

The Queen, dressed fully in black and red-- the Lyokoian colors of mourning-- stopped a foot from her daughter. Her eyes were flashing, though not nearly as alarmingly as Aelita's.

"Is it true? A certain youngling just told me--"

"He attacked her verbally! Your Highness, he deserved it!"

Aelita looked around in surprise, as did her mother. What? A Lyokoian defending her? But, so it was. A girl, blue-haired and taller than Aelita by five inches, sank the ground in a curtsy.

"Rise, Onya," the Queen said softly. Then Aelita realized who this girl was. The youngling was studying to become a courtier, and had excelled in everything except beating Silica in a speed-test. Aelita's sister had ranted and praised her both on many occasions.

Onya stood to her full height, then walked over to stand next to Aelita. She smiled shyly at her and Jeremie, then looked back at the Queen. "Please, your highness, he called Jeremie _intric."_ The Queen's eyebrows went up.

"A lowly, disgusting word in the old tongue," she commented lightly. "I'm surprised. He is of good ties. He should have known better." She looked back at Aelita. "But threatening to delete him, Aelita, was a bit over reacting."

"You, mother, were not in my learning-class less then ten minutes ago. He was being a fool."

"You do not talk back to me, Aelita!"

Aelita's eyes became stony, and her voice soft. "I do not understand why you have such a hatred of me. You have fallen in love."

"With one of my own kind."

"Jeremie is part of me as my magic is. In my mind, he is more a Lyokoian than some that were created here."

Jaws dropped and eyes widened at this statement. Many were staring at Aelita in wonder, anger, and surprise, depending on their loyalty to the councilors. Jeremie was staring at his Princess in awe. Never had he seen her so angry, so defiant of others. That display with the lightning had shaken him more than anything else had seen in the months he had lived in Lyoko. Yet it, like everything, only made her even more beautiful.

The Queen's eyes flashed. "You have more nerve than your sister. I am surprised."

Aelita didn't even blink. "Silica, I am afraid, no longer conceders me her sister. Are you to disown me as well?"

This hit a wound. The surprise was evident in her mother's face, and for a moment, her anger seemed to fade. "No. I cannot. She is… gone."

Aelita stepped back, and took Jeremie's hand. The next moment, the pair of them vanished.

Onya looked at the stricken expression on the Queen's face and sighed. "Thus dies the life of the oldest Princess," she whispered. "Thus turns the life of the Youngest."

1029387598

Suicide.

She had committed suicide.

And no one had told her.

Aelita felt like screaming. The only thing keeping her was the knowledge that Jeremie was holding her. She buried her face into his chest. No wonder her mother had been dressed for mourning. Why had the others act as if rejoicing? Silica had been their Golden Princess. She was so perfect. Why were they happy?

"Aelita?"

"Go away, Relika."

"No."

Aelita felt Jeremie's arms tighten protectively around her, and she sighed. "Why not?"

"Because you're not the only one whose lost a family member due to stupidity."

Aelita turned in Jeremie's arms to finally look up at the girl standing at the doorway, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Relika told her, coming in sit on the resting chair.

"Relika," Jeremie began, warning in his voice. The Witch sighed, giving him a look.

"Relax, lover-boy," she said, and Aelita frowned. Relika shook her head at her. "It's not an insult, don't worry, I study earth-slang, remember?" The Princess nodded and relaxed against Jeremie's warm body. Relika continued. "Silica didn't like me much, and I know it. We got along well enough. She always defended you, however. She never cared that all of those fools in the council thought more highly of her than of you. Well, I guess she did care. It angered her, though she couldn't do anything about it." She smiled wryly. "Believe me, I heard her ranting about it." Aelita smiled slightly.

"She ranted about everything," she muttered. Then she looked back up at Relika. "If I had tears, I would cry."

Relika stood. "Scream, Lit. It hurts more people's ears."

"Where are you going?"

A sad light lit behind the violet pupils. "To remember."

The moment she left, Aelita buried her face back into Jeremie's chest. "Say something wonderful," she whispered, shaking. Jeremie stroked her hair soothingly.

"I love you," he whispered. "So does Relika, in her own way. So did your sister. It's your turn to become, my angel."

"Angel?"

"Purity. Beauty. Magic. Love. All things you posses," Jeremie explained, kissing the top of her head. Unable to respond, Aelita simply turned her face up to his. Jeremie kissed her softly, but the kiss itself didn't stay that way for long. Emotion blocked out reason, and both of them forgot all rational thought.

(I WARNED YOU)

Pulling out of the kiss, Jeremie trailed little kisses down Aelita's throat and neck. The girl moaned softly, already overwhelmed by the feelings he was causing. Very gently, Jeremie placed his hands on her shoulders and had her lay down. Aelita obeyed, then gasped when he knelt over her and kissed her with a passion. She felt his fingertips running over her body and shivered slightly. Suddenly Jeremie found the fastenings to her dress, and clumsily began to undo them. Aelita broke the kiss, only find the hem of Jeremie's spare tunic-shirt and tug at the fabric over the young man's head. Jeremie let out a gasp of his own when she touched the exposed skin.

"Aelita…"

Jeremie's soft moan sent a shiver of joy down Aelita's spine. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she didn't want it to stop. Neither, obviously, did Jeremie. He had finally undone the dress. Aelita trembled as she felt the material being pulled slowly from her skin. Suddenly Jeremie leaned down and pressed a line of kisses from her neck to her navel. Aelita groaned, her back arching, her mind now empty of rational thought. Jeremie sat up, pulling her with him, and kissed her hotly, his hands running freely over her exposed back and chest. Aelita moaned, kissing him back with all her strength. Covered only with her private clothes, she felt strangely free, instead of nervous or embarrassed. She wanted Jeremie to see her, and to touch her.

Rapidly, the couple freed each other from their remaining clothes. Totally bare, Jeremie wrapped his arms around Aelita's waist and kissed her so sweetly she thought she might just faint. Then he pulled back, and began kissing her chest. When he took the tip of her left breast into his mouth and suckled it gently, Aelita groaned louder than before and let her fingers thread into his hair. What in the name of the Goddess was he doing to her? He pulled back and Aelita saw there was a strange light in his blue eyes. It was like a fire. A beautiful fire of need. Aelita smirked slightly in spite of herself, and let her hands course down his chest until they reached the quivering rod between in his legs and wrapped gently around it. Jeremie groaned deep in his throat, his hands becoming lost in her hair. Every time Aelita moved her fingers over him, his groans became deeper. Suddenly he pulled away and pushed back onto the chair so fast Aelita gasped.

"Jeremie…"

His mouth covered hers in a hard kiss, and Aelita felt something hard brush across the core of her own body. She gasped, and Jeremie pulled away slowly.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He whispered, kissing her forehead. "I haven't hurt you?"

All Aelita could was shake her head and pull him closer. Fighting to speak, she finally managed to whisper, "Just don't stop, my Jeremie. Please." Jeremie nodded, and kissed her softly. The kiss turned into passion, and Jeremie positioned himself against her, then slowly moved inside.

Aelita let out a groan and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Then he began to move inside her, and any sanity Aelita had been holding on too died. She was in totally ecstasy, and judging by the deep moans coming from Jeremie, she wasn't the only one. A rhythm guided them—a rhythm that was quickly speeding up. Jeremie pushed deeper into her, letting the connection between them complete. Suddenly Aelita felt herself let go, and she cried out, her mind spinning into a hot heaven. Vaguely aware that her lover was sharing the moment, she tightened grip on him, calling his name. Then, finally, she sank, totally spent, into his arms.

When she opened her eyes, she realized Jeremie was still steeped inside, still hot and powerful. She moaned softly, and moved her hips in a gentle motion. Jeremie's eyes opened, and she saw that the fire from before was still there as well.

"Again, my angel?" He whispered, his voice husky and warm. Aelita nodded, and Jeremie took her lips again.

Wow. I can't believe I wrote that. Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review. It still isn't over! And don't murder me for killing Silica. It was a must. Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to chapter seven. Please enjoy.

Lyokoian Mourning Song.

Translation

_Ithra nos tinya kaq_Goddess, send blessing forever

_Nosino, loth luve isro_Fathers, send peace and mercy

_Eyia, Eyiviri, Evrinosta_In the past, for the present, in the future

_Unla irn nomos_Loss of a soul

_Borni ton kriata_Bless her, the new one

Eyia, Eyiviri, EvrinostaIn the past, for the present, in the future 

_Ithra con ithras_Goddess, with guardians

_Kaq irla touli_Forever watch the child

_Eyia, Eyiviri, Evirnosta _In the past, for the present, in the future

The Day after. Mountain Region Fortress.

Jeremie could not take his eyes off of Aelita. She stood at the edge of the cliff, singing in her old language. She looked like a goddess. A sigh escaped him, and some of the mourners glared. Then, one by one, those glares faded. A sad smile broke one or two somber faces, and they extended their hands to the young human man who also mourned the loss of a Princess. For the first time in a millennium, kindness went over tradition.

The body of Silica was slowly turning into a ball of blue lightning. Her body was going back to Lyoko.

Jeremie returned the smiles of the Lyokoian next to him, then looked back up at Aelita. Her voice echoed through out the region as she sang the song over and over. She was the only one who knew it fully. He could clearly see her face, pale and shinning in the strangely dark sky. For a moment, thoughts of their intimacy a day ago surfaced in his mind, and he smiled sadly. Out of raw emotion as it had been, he knew neither of them regretted it.

The ball of lightning was complete. Aelita turned her back to her sister's soul and walked back to the group.

They made a path for her, straight to Jeremie. Every single one curtsied or bowed.

Aelita's mother was nowhere to be seen.

Aelita looked up and into Jeremie's eyes. For the first time that day, she smiled. Jeremie bowed as well. "My Princess," he whispered, taking her hand once she neared him. She smiled again, and curtsied. Then she stood, pressed her palm to his cheek and kissed him gently.

A gasp went threw the crowd.

The two pulled back, and Aelita was smirking. Taking Jeremie's hand, she looked into his eyes for a moment. "It is time to change history, my Jeremie." Pulling him slowly to the front of the crowd, she closed her eyes and sang softly. A platform of mountain rock grew out of nothing, carrying the couple until they were above the heads of everyone else.

"My people," Aelita began, her voice echoing around the area. "We have all lost something dear to us. You have lost a Princess. I have lost a sister. Although it may seem different to you, open you minds. We are now more alike than you may wish to admit. All of us." She spread her arms as if to encircle everyone. Her heart pounding, she felt Jeremie squeeze her hand gently. She smiled, and continued. "It is time to accept the future. And there is something, in that future, that is more important to me than anything else." She stepped back so she was standing next to Jeremie, and looked up at him. Still speaking for the crowd, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"A Lyoko year ago, I met a prisoner, a stranger. Now that stranger stands before you, holding my heart in his hands. I have made a decision." With that, she slowly removed the silver/blue circlet she wore from her head, and held it up in the air. Touching the pink jewel hanging from it, she sang a single note. The pink jewel was replaced with a blue diamond, the symbol of a man joined in love with woman. The crowd let out a second gasp, and Jeremie's eyes widened, remember the talks of Lyoko marriage he had heard and been a part of. It was the girl who asked.

Slowly, Aelita raised the circlet over Jeremie's head, then gently set it into place. At once, a circlet exactly her old one appeared back on her head, and the two jewels blazed with a single silver light. Then the light faded, and Aelita took Jeremie's hands in hers. "Will you take me, my Jeremie?" she whispered, unable to read the look in his eyes. "Will you?" Jeremie smiled, and kissed her forehead, right under the pink jewel.

"I will, my Princess," he whispered, and Aelita, overcome with joy, threw her arms around him.

The crowd began to cheer.

In surprise, Aelita and Jeremie parted, and looked back at the watchers. Smiles out-weighed the frowns and scowls. Cheers drowned out the mutterings. They were accepted. Love ruled the court of Lyoko.

"_Ithra los in Linra_! _Ithra los en Linri!" _

"Goddess bless the Princess…" Aelita whispered, translating the cheer in shock. "And Goddess bless her Prince." She looked up at Jeremie, who was beaming down at her, and smiled.

1010101010101010101

2 hours later…

"I hope you're happy, Lit. You've set the court on it's head!"

The pink haired Princess smiled and hugged herself happily. "I _am_ happy," she said, half singing in her joy. "My Jeremie accepted. Relika," she looked at the Witch, who was glaring, hands on hips. "I am to be _married_! Gods curse the ones that dislike that fact! I do not care anymore!"

"And you've set the deleting ceremony on it's tail!"

Aelita sighed. "Relika, you know that it is custom to find love after a sorrow. Jeremie is my joy, and has healed my sorrow. The ceremony can…." She paused, then grinned evilly. "The ceremony can be _damned_!"

Relika rolled her eyes. "So she starts using human swear words…Goddess and Glory, the world's turned upside down!"

A chuckle came from the doorway, and Aelita spun, her face breaking into a smile. "I think the world was already upside down, Relika. It turned one earth year ago, to be exact." Jeremie, now dressed as a normal youngling male of Lyoko would be, entered, and was almost immediately crushed by Aelita's running bear hug. His glasses flew off, but, Relika noticed, he didn't seem to care. The couple was in their own little world. The Witch rolled her eyes, and left.

"The ceremony be damned, huh, Princess?" Jeremie muttered the moment she left. Aelita's eyes glowed, and she grinned sheepishly.

"Well…maybe not damned."

Jeremie laughed at this, and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, Aelita shivered and moved closer. "A year, Jeremie," she whispered, looking up at him. Jeremie smiled, and the Princess's heart flip- flopped. "A year since your coming here."

"Only on earth, my Angel," Jeremie told her.

"Five in Lyoko," Aelita answered, then smiled wryly. "As the prophecy states." She pulled back, then walked over to the resting bed and sat. Jeremie followed suit, and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

Aelita nodded, and brushed her fingers gently across the diamond on his forehead. "How could I not be, my Jeremie? We are to be joined in marriage in two days. I could not be happier." Jeremie smiled, then caught her hand in his, and kissed it.

"Nor could I. But what of… the Queen?"

Aelita smiled again. "It is as resolved as it will become, Jeremie. A note was left for me, from my mother, when I first entered this room. She wishes me love and luck in my future, but Father has requested her presence in the Ice Realms in one week. Once we are joined, I will become Queen."

Jeremie's blue eyes widened, and his arms tightened slightly around her. "Queen?"

Aelita nodded, her green-black eyes unreadable. "Are you nervous of being a ruler, my love?"

"A little."

Aelita laughed, and kissed him softly. "As am I," she told him when she pulled back. "But at least the council won't hinder us. They have been banished." Jeremie raised a blond eyebrow, and his Princess grinned wickedly. "It was the one thing my mother could do to apologize."

Jeremie smiled, but didn't answer. Aelita sighed, and moved closer to her lover. _Soon to be husband_, she thought, smiling. "I pity Relika," she said suddenly, and grinned. "She's going to have to listen to us 'mushy-speak', as she calls it. She's been appointed guardian of the Royal Court, and has to stand in the room the whole day…"

Jeremie looked down at the evil grin on his Angel's face, and began to laugh.

Well, that's that chapter…The WEDDING is next…this is gonna be fun….please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and it's people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to chapter eight. The Wedding! Dun, dun, da dun…okay, I'll shut up now.

The Wedding Day

_Goddess and glory… _

Aelita's eyes were closed in prayer, but her whole body was quivering. Custom had overruled nerves, and the bride was to get ready alone.

_I have never been this nervous in my life. Nor this happy. _

She opened her eyes, and looked at the gown hanging on the rest chair. Silver-white, with light pink shimmers along the bottom and neck. The most splendid thing Aelita have ever seen, let alone been able to wear.

The Princess sighed, and stood. _No time like now to become a bride, _she thought wryly, and took the gown off the chair.

101010101010101

Jeremie looked into the mirror in the corner of his room. A pale, eighteen-year-old boy stared back at him, shaking from head to foot. His blond hair was combed back, and the silver circlet, now a solid circle of silver and blue diamonds, was placed snugly around his forehead. Dressed in a deep blue tunic and black leggings, Jeremie almost looked the part of a soon-to-be-married Lyokoian boy. Alas, he, and the rest of court, knew better.

"Sir?"

Jeremie turned, and saw the message -runner standing at the door. "It is time. Will you follow me, please?" The human nodded, and nervously followed the youngling as he led him to the courtyard already full of people.

Then he saw Aelita, and his mind went blank.

1010101010101

By God, she was beautiful. That soft smile, and those strange eyes he knew so well seemed to blaze with love as their gazes met. Jeremie smiled, and bowed, his heart suddenly lighter than it had been all day. Keeping his head bowed, his back straightened, and he spoke the ancient oath that bonded love in Lyoko.

"I shall keep her body safe from physical blows, her mind from sorrow and hurt, and her heart from breaking. I shall keep my love for her pure and true, and as strong as the wind that ever blows over this world."

Aelita stepped one step toward him, threw her head back, and sang a long, high note that echoed throughout the land, sending a shiver through all who listened. When she stopped, and the echoes ended, the Princess approached her betrothed, and took his hands.

"I shall keep his body from suffering, his mind from anger and grief, and his heart from tearing. I will keep my love for him strong and as true as the power that runs in my veins."

Jeremie looked up, his blue eyes shinning behind his glasses, and their hands were placed palm to palm as they spoke the binding oath together.

"I will savor the moment of meeting, and I shall mourn the moment of loss. Together doth our souls join, and together they shall stay for all eternity."

As they spoke, the wind picked up, swirling around the couple like a vortex. A ripple of power suddenly flowed from their joined hands, and sky-blue lightning twirled around their fingertips. Then, just as suddenly, it all vanished, and Aelita's jewel and Jeremie's diamond both glowed with a soft light. That too, faded, as the two stared at each other. Then, slowly, their eyes closed, and their lips met in a gentle kiss that sent a surge of joy through the both of them.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there in that kiss. It was like an eternity of warmth and pure pleasure that came in a never-ending wave. However, Aelita's mind gradually began to work, and she pulled away slowly. The world came back to their senses, and the sounds of chanting and cheering reached their ears.

Aelita smiled up at Jeremie, and cupped his face in her hands. Unable to find words to say, she kissed him again, then took his hands and led him down to the crowd. A path parted, but the next second, a purple and black blur shot down it, and both Aelita and Jeremie found themselves encased in one _huge_ bear hug.

"Oh, Goddess and Glory! You are bonded, I can't believe this! My best friend and my new one are bonded! Aaaayyyyeeee!"

Jeremie wiggled desperately, feeling as if his rips were cracked. "Relika! A-air!"

The witch pulled away, only to be followed by the youngling, Onya. Finally, both witch and youngling stopped hugging the newly wedded couple, and both stood back, grinning. Aelita glared half-heartedly, planting one hand on her hip, the other still entwined with Jeremie's.

"What, have you been adopted as the mischief maker now?"

Onya shook her head, grinning evilly. "No. You're still worse than me, your Highness. Relika told me what you did to Jenden's rest room, and what you put in Silica's bed after she told on you, and why you have all of your books attached to the floor every time you meditate-" Jeremie raised an eyebrow at Aelita, and the Princess's eyes glowed as she grinned sheepishly.

"Attached to the floor, huh, my Angel?" He asked in an undertone. "No more…objects flying around the room?" Aelita stuck her tongue out at him, and Jeremie kissed her instantly. The Princess shivered, the world fading, and let Jeremie's own tongue battle hers for power. A soft moan emitted from Jeremie's throat, and he pulled her closer.

"OY! You two better wait till you get to your rooms before you start that," Relika bellowed at the kissing couple. They pulled apart slowly, and a grin grew on Aelita's face. Jeremie, seeing this, fought to keep from smirking.

"Now?" He whispered, and Aelita winked.

"We mustn't be totally anti-social, my Jeremie," she whispered back. Jeremie felt a shiver of pleasure go up his back at the way she said his name.

"Anti-social to a society that just now accepted you?"

Aelita's grin turned evil. "I know. That's why I'm staying. Some are like Relika: they don't like love. If we stay around, it'll be…" she paused, then smirked. "Payback." Jeremie couldn't help grinning at this, and he kissed her forehead.

"Lead on, my mischievous angel," he whispered, and Aelita's smirk grew wider.

101010101010100101

A circle of laughing women were dancing in the middle of the arena, as the men watched.

_Step one, turn half, step two…oh goddess, I hope he knows I haven't done this in years! _Aelita thought, glancing up at Jeremie from her spot between Relika and Onya. She could see him clearly, and felt warmth fuzz down her spine the second their gazes connected. She almost could feel the awe that was shinning so brightly behind his glasses. Suddenly she felt as shy as she had been the day she met him.

As the first dance ended, another one began, and the shyness began to fade. It was a double dance, one for both genders. Smiling, Aelita left the circle, and approached Jeremie slowly, holding out one hand.

"Join me, _mu boiden_?"

Jeremie raised an eyebrow. "You do know, Princess, I'd just love to take the second meaning of that…"

Aelita's eyes glowed brightly, and she winked. "That's later, my love." Jeremie took her hand, and pulled her to him, his eyes blazing in a way that sent another wave of heat down her back.

"Every move you make is making me want to capture you and make this horribly slow 'later' you speak of into 'now', Princess…" he leaned down, and brushed a soft kiss against her lips, then her jaw, and her neck. Aelita gasped, and clung to him for a few moments, the world fading. Then he stopped, and the Princess tried to catch her breath. Finally, she pulled back slowly, and pulled his hand.

"The more you do that, the more I agree with your view, my sweet. But, for now, please…"Aelita tugged on his hand gently, giving him a pleading look. Jeremie grinned sheepishly, and relented, following her toward the middle of the arena.

"You better be helping me," he said as they stopped in an empty space. Aelita just smiled, and placed her hands on his waist.

"Just look around," she retorted, and Jeremie did so.

His jaw dropped open, and Aelita burst out laughing. Obviously, Jeremie didn't think he could dance so quickly. With another laugh, the Princess grabbed his hands and began to twirl him around. Immediately the people around them made a large hole in the crowd, laughing and clapping. Jeremie's eyes widened, then also began to laugh. The next second, he picked Aelita up by her waist and whirled her around in the air above his head.

"Jeremie!" Aelita yelped, clinging to his arms and praying she wouldn't fall. Not like Jeremie would let her go…but still. Jeremie grinned evilly up at her, and set her down on her feet. Wobbling slightly, she rested her head against Jeremie's chest and closed her eyes. She felt Jeremie's arms tighten around her, and she sighed happily. She felt his hands start rubbing her shoulders, and grinned, getting an evil idea. Still leaning against him, she found the hem of his tunic-shirt with one hand, and slipped it under the cloth, caressing his chest gently. Jeremie moaned softly, and put his hand over hers, stopping her progress.

"Now, Aelita?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Or are you still tormenting me?"

Aelita smiled, and kissed him deeply, there, in front of the whole court of Lyoko. A few grumbles were muttered, then a loud cheer broke out. The next second, Aelita and Jeremie vanished, still locked in the kiss.

They didn't reappear in the court for quite a long time afterward.

Hehehehe…and everyone knows what that means! I dunno people…should this be the end, or one last chappy? Decisions…decisions… please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: No X.A.N.A, no Yumi, Odd or Ulrich. Just my version of Lyoko, and its people. Aelita is the 'royal outcast', until a certain human boy comes along. J/A forever!

Disclaim: I own all of Lyoko's original inhabitants, the language, and such. I don't own Lyoko, Jeremie, or Aelita.

Now, on to the last Chappy…. (tear…tear) Lots and lots and LOTS of fluff in this one…. couldn't resist.

Aelita's eyes opened slowly, and she smiled. She lay, wrapped her husband's arms, completely obvious to the world beyond the room they were in. Jeremie eyes were closed, his breathing soft. The new Queen smiled again, running her hand along his cheek and threw his soft blond hair. Although he had become taller and stronger in the years since the two had first met, he was as still handsome and sweet as ever. A little sigh escaped her as she looked at her love, and Jeremie's lips curved in a smile.

"Thinking again, my Angel?" He muttered, opening his blue eyes tiredly. Aelita simply kissed him gently, letting her arm fall haphazardly around his neck. Jeremie moaned softly, pulled away and licked his lips. "You've been at the sweets again, Princess," he whispered, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "I can taste it." Aelita's eyes glowed, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I admit -- " Jeremie caught off her reply with a soft kiss, his face coming up to cradle her face. When he pulled away, Aelita blinked up at him, her eyes dazed and happy. Then a smile grew on her face. "I'm not the only whose been at the sweets, Jeremie," she told him, and Jeremie blushed slightly.

"Busted," he muttered. Then he grinned. "Then again, Princess, I'm pretty sure…"he trailed off and kissed her again, then pulled away. "You've always tasted sweet…" He smiled at the glow that came up in his angel's eyes, and kissed her forehead. "You're so beautiful when you're flattered, Princess," he told her, stroking her cheek. "Then again, you're always beautiful, so…"He smiled.

The next second, Aelita flipped him on his back and kissed him deeply. The emotions that he had been making her feel ever since the fateful day they met seemed to all join into one overwhelming feeling of joy and love. Jeremie's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. When Aelita pulled back, she saw a smirk form on his kiss-bruised lips.

"I guess you forgive me, huh?" he muttered, and Aelita laughed and poked his bare waist.

"For what, going after sweets?"

Jeremie jumped, and captured her wrists in his hand. "Are you asking for a tickle fight, my Angel?"

Aelita swayed, trying to get her hands free. "Let go!"

Her husband grinned evilly, and released her wrists. "As you command…" he tickled her stomach lightly, making her squeak. "Your Highness…" Aelita made a face at him, then grinned.

"You should have known all your flirting effects my-" Aelita paused dramatically and put a hand over her heart. "My tender, feminine heart."

Jeremie raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh," he remarked, and let his eyes look over her bare form. "And I think it effects other things too."

Aelita gapped at him in astonishment. "JEREMIE!" she shouted, and threw a pillow at him. Jeremie didn't care; he was laughing too hard. "That was…was…"

"Perfect!" Jeremie exclaimed, still laughing. "Your face was perfect!"

"Not funny!" Aelita finished, gasping. "I mean…_Jeremie_!"

"Yes, my Princess?" Jeremie answered, still sniggering, but trying to look innocent.

"Of all people…I would expect Relika or Onya or someone else to say that…but not you!"

Jeremie grinned sheepishly, and bowed his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. Aelita immediately felt bad, and, tilting his chin up so she could see his eyes, she kissed him lovingly. She felt a small shiver run over his body, and ran her hands over his chest. Jeremie moaned softly, and pulled away, cupping his hands over hers.

"I'm not the only one with the ideas," he muttered, raising an eyebrow. Aelita simply grinned and lay back on the blankets, her arms under her head.

"Maybe," she answered lightly, and smiled when Jeremie wrapped an arm around her waist.

The two fell into a gentle silence, cuddling. Slowly, Aelita's eyes closed, and she fell back asleep.

1010101010101010

"Her Majesty Aelita still hasn't left her rooms yet?"

Violet eyes gaze steadily at the young courtier, who's own eyes began to glow sheepishly.

"They were married only a fortnight ago, so do you really think they'll emerge already?" Relika asked tartly, raising a black eyebrow. "You do know, after all, humans have more of a physical attraction than simply soul wise." The young male bowed his head in shame and embarrassment, and Relika sighed. "You have to get used to it, so stop blushing." She turned her back to the courtier, and finished rolling the scroll she had been poring over.

"Tormenting the young ones again, I see," remarked a voice at the door. Onya entered slowly, carrying an armful of more scrolls. She set one down in front of the Witch, dropping the rest in a messy heap.

"What's this?" Relika asked, unfolding the new scroll without much interest.

Onya shrugged. "The healer handed it to me earlier, and said to give it to Aelita. Since you're her best friend, I thought it'd be best for you to have it for her."

The Witch wrinkled her nose, scowling up at the blue-haired girl. "Like I'd want to go in Lit's room when her and Jeremie are still enjoying their fruits of marriage." Onya let out a giggle, then covered her mouth with one hand. Relika rolled her eyes, and turned back to the scroll. Then, slowly, her eyes got very big, and she began to stand slowly, staring at the paper. Onya looked at the black-haired girl as if she had lost her mind.

"What? Goddess send fire crabs into your skirt?"

"The-the Queen," Relika began, in a very unusual hoarse voice, "is carrying a child."

Both the courtier and Onya stared at her. "_What_?"

Relika looked at them with very stunned eyes, and smiled slowly. "Aelita is pregnant. She's due in one-half Lyoko year. Oh, Goddess and glory…Little Lit is going to be a mother…"

Onya glanced wryly at the courtier who was still staring at Relika. "You'd better go prepare an announcement." She sighed, and looked at the still-stunned Relika. "And I'd better go fetch someone else to deliver the scroll." She swept out of the room, leaving the Witch alone.

"The prophecy is complete…" Relika's eyes almost seemed to be filled with tears. "A child…a true, partly-human, living child. This is a strange age indeed." Standing slowly, she gazed out the window for a moment, then left, tears still glittering, unbidden, in her eyes.

1010101010101010

One day later.

Aelita's gaze followed Jeremie as he moved about the room, almost regretting that she agreed to finally get dressed. Yes, it was her duty to begin reign as Queen, but still…

"AELITA!"

Both Aelita and Jeremie jumped, and looked at each other, stunned. "What on Lyoko…" The Queen got up and, walking to the door, pressed a hand to the surface, unlocking it. She stood back, and Relika strode in, her face white.

"Relika-what-"

The Witch had knelt at Aelita's feet, her black hair falling down to hide her face. Jeremie watch this, just as confused as his wife.

"Aelita…Jeremie…there is something you have to know." Relika looked up, and looked first her Queen, then her King, in the eyes. "Both of you." She stood, still white faced. "Aelita…you're…with child. The healer's report came back earlier today. You're pregnant."

Aelita's knees went out, and she sat on the resting chair, hard. Jeremie immediately ran to brace her from totally falling over. The pink-haired woman leaned against him, shaking. After a few stunned second, she looked up at Relika.

"Are you sure?"

Relika nodded. "As sure as the way the wind blows, Lit," she answered. "And there's another thing. You, unlike most, will live birth. Like a…" a small smile appeared. "Like a human birth."

Jeremie and Aelita exchanged amazed glances. Then, Jeremie placed a hand over his wife's lower stomach, a look of awe coming into his eyes. "A child…" he whispered, and Aelita looked up at him, her own eyes unreadable. Jeremie smiled, and cupping her cheek with his free hand, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Aelita's eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed.

"Oh, why must they always end news with a kiss?" Relika muttered, throwing her hands up in the air and stomping out of the room.

The couple parted, and Aelita grinned slightly. "That got rid of her," she commented, the familiar wicked glint back in her eyes. Her husband chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Aelita," he whispered. "You, and my little son or daughter." He rubbed her stomach gently, and Aelita smiled.

"We love you too," she told him, kissing his lips lightly. Jeremie simply smiled, and pulled her into his arms. A strange feeling was running though them both. Joy, awe, and just a little bit of fear. Aelita's own hand covered Jeremie's on her stomach, and she smiled, thinking of the little one growing inside of her. A heir. A child. She sighed, and rested her head back against her husband's chest.

"Thus begins a new age," she said softly. "An age of love."

"And of life," Jeremie added, squeezing her hand gently.

"So mote it be," the Queen whispered, and drifted off to sleep.

DA DA! The END! (tear). Actually there is one more thing after this, though it isn't really a chapter…thank you all for reviewing!


	10. The method to my maddness

THE YOUNGEST PRINCESS- A 'brief' explanation and summary of the culture, history, and other things of Lyoko.

Warning: This contains some ranting.

Note: Some names have varied spellings, depending on the age that it was first known. This is the same with some words in the old language.

Key Of Lyoko Family Blood Line

Goddess

Ainkra-(First Queen of Lyoko) Kilind- (First King)

Queen Relinda (Aelita's mother) Olros- (Aelita's Father- Deleted)

Jeremie Beloplis (Human King) Aelita (Youngest Queen) Silica (Deleted)Jenden of Ice

? Name of Child Unknown at Present Time?

Language Key-

_Boinden _or _Boiden-_ (boy-den)- beloved, or true love: literally means 'heart holder'

_Ithlan loth Luve!- _"Goddess and Glory!" Any oath, usually used in excitement or prayer.

_Inric-_ Foul one; thing of the dirt; traitor

_NINRAS!-_ "wake up!"

_Kilitray- _Nonsense, or foolishness

_Tiru-_ "Turn around!"

_Crinyas, birrakum le distde! Enra yi wircis- _"Shut up, you fools and snipers! Silence your whispers!"

_Ir dirtrk o yi- _I will delete you

Translation to "Aelita's Lullaby" in Chapter 3 (This may have changed slightly if you have received it after requesting the translation: there are many versions)

"Goddess and Glory

Blessed that be

Queen of the world

So mote it be

Goddess, my true love

Watch over he

Protect him, my true love

For glory" 

For those who have read 'Aelita's Theme' in Virtual Poetry, the tunes to this lullaby, and that one, are one and the same. The one in Virtual Poetry was the original "Aelita's Lullaby". The one you have just read was created solely for this story.

O.D.D.- (Often. Demanded. Details.)

What is the 'Summons'?

The summons are something between a prayer service, and the holding of court. The Goddess is sung of, and sometimes, if a crisis or change has occurred, that is discussed in both speech and song.

What's with the 'lemon' in chapter six?

Okay, okay, okay, I GET IT! After all of the multiple mean and mad messages and comments about that, I admit, maybe it wasn't best to put in there. Jeremie and Aelita are innocent, and love is the most pure relationship ever formed. But here are my reasons why I did: they were both very emotional at the time, they were in love, and for God's sake, it's MY story! I know that sounds selfish, but it's true and I'm sorry. There was also a warning both in the beginning of the chapter, and right before it happened. Please, I understand that you have the right to put your own opinion in a review, but if you're just gonna rant and rave when you didn't even have to read it anyway, that's just immature. (This goes for EVERTHING, not just this story. I've written many a furious personal message to those that think they can push their beliefs on the author) Besides, they do get married, and they are (at least) eighteen. So, I'm sorry if the lemon upset you in any way, but it happened, it's staying, so please get over it, or don't read it and review.

Where are Odd, Yumi and Ulrich? What about X.A.N.A.?

This story is focused only on Jeremie and Aelita. I felt I needed to have some fun, and instead of having the same old people, I created some new ones. And X.A.N.A.? The only evil in this story is the simple cruelty of society, which we all have experienced. X.A.N.A. wasn't needed.

Why does everybody sing?

I've always thought Aelita had the coolest power in Lyoko. She can literally do anything, just by singing. I decided to use that as common power-use in Lyoko. The better the singer, and the higher the vocal range, the stronger the magic power of that person. (Needless to say, Aelita is so a soprano. lol)

How old is Aelita?

Since time is way different in Lyoko, compared to earth, it is never stated how old she is. Five years in Lyoko equals one year on Earth. If Aelita went to Earth, aged as she is in Youngest Princess, she would probably be around nineteen. In Lyoko, she is more than a century, but I never had her tell Jeremie that…it would probably scare him. (wink)

Is the names and language the same stuff from…say…'The Earthling Project'?

Mostly, yes. If you read the note in the very beginning, the spelling changes and such extend to my other stories containing any of this.

What does the music from Lyoko sound like?

If you really want to hear what inspired me for a lot of the story, listen to Enya. For those of you who haven't heard of her (and you have probably been living in a hole if you haven't…just kidding!), she's an Irish singer who's music is very atmospheric and calming. She uses a lot of Latin and other languages in her songs, and it's very otherworldly, in more of a fantasy than a sci-fi way. And just for interest, if you were ever wondering what the songs for dancing sound like (such as that all-women dance during the reception in chapter 8) listen to her song 'The River Sings', from her album, '_Amarantine'_. The idea for a circle dance came after listening to that.

What's the difference between a 'youngling' and an 'underling'?

An underling is a child, and a youngling is sort of…an adolescent. A teenager. Thing is, there aren't a lot of underlings in Lyoko, since 'births', or makings (a fully Lyoko woman can not become pregnant…but Aelita isn't fully Lyokoian anymore, is she?) only happen during joined couples, or when a heir must be obtained in order for a blood line to survive.

Tell me more about Relika!

Relika, Aelita's crazy best friend, was originally a character based more on…well…me. The old me, anyway. She is slightly immature, though she's loyal, tough, and a good friend. She's also a total rebel, and pretty strong when it comes to her magic. Although I've grown up since I've created her character, she's stayed the same. She's kinda the female Odd of Lyoko. (if you can't tell, I had the idea for this story way before I began writing it.)

Mostly, I use her as a comic relief, or when there is a break in Jeremie and Aelita fluff, but that doesn't mean much.

Relika is the last of her line, a Witch, or _Wicka_ of Lyoko. The rest of her race was whipped out in the battle between Aelita's people and Relika's. Ironically, these two have the strongest bond (other than Jeremie and Aelita) in the entire story. Aelita and Relika are sort of… double trouble. Relika's taught Aelita all her mischief, and this helped Aelita become more than just a cold-hearted young Lyoko girl, like most of the younglings her age. Strangely, Relika, though even less human than Aelita, is more of a human, personality-wise, than even Jeremie, which is saying something. However, Relika is the ultimate anti-romantic, which shows some connection to most of Aelita's race, who don't really believe in love.

When it comes to Relika, the rest of her history/past is mostly a mystery. She dresses in purple and black, her people's most powerful colors. It is obvious that she is not widely accepted, though some, such as Silica and Onya, have given her a chance.

What sort of religion are the people in Lyoko?

Since they worship a 'Goddess', many people immediately assume they're wiccans, and in a way, they are. But I've taken other bits from other religions as well. The Summons, for example, is based off the Muslim tradition of coming to prayer. Everyone comes together to give praises, but instead of on a certain day, like Church for we Christians, it's everyday, whenever the gong sounds. Well…in Lyoko, it's a gong. In Muslim tradition, I believe it's someone reading from their holy book.

When it comes to other ceremonies, such as Jeremie and Aelita's wedding, I used vows, like in the Christian religion, to be the main part of the 'joining'. However, I decided that there was something that needed to be used as sort of a 'ring', without it being a ring. I finally settled on the circlets. Aelita already wore one, but once Jeremie became joined to her, he got one too. And if you're wondering why I had Aelita 'pop the question' instead of Jeremie, I just thought it'd be cool.

_Ithlan loth Luve..._

May the Goddess bless and keep you for all eternity.

If you have any more questions, concerns, comments, or confessions, P.M. me, and I'll answer as soon as possible.

This is the last thing I ever wrote that had something to do with Youngest Princess. It's more of a rock/ techno love song, so I couldn't find a spot to fit it in, but still…it should go here. Read it, if you like. It's in Aelita's POV.

This is Me 

Here I go, once again

Don't know really where to begin

Or how to tell you what I'm feeling

I can't see, my mind is reeling

What to do, what to say

In my world with only day

How can I feel your touch, your hand

Please tell me you understand

I stare out at the sky

Watching as my virtual stars fly by

I sit here, and wonder why

This is me, but who am I?

Here I am, here and now

Don't know why, and I don't know how

I welcome you, human, to my land

You take my heart as you take my hand

Oh, what to do, what to say

I have never felt this way

Into love, out of my mind

Leaving my virtual world behind

I stare out at the sky

Watching as my virtual stars fly by

I sit here, and wonder why

This is me, but who am I?

I was always the Youngest Princess

(Never knowing why)

Always will be the Youngest Princess

(My life is but a lie)

I am still the Youngest Princess

(But I still have to try)

To you, I am just your Princess

(For love like this can never die)

I stare out at the sky

Watching as my virtual stars fly by

I sit here, and wonder why

This is me, but who am I?


End file.
